A Lua de Tomoyo
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: Depois da morte de Sakura, Tomoyo decidiu escrever um diário...mas ninguém estava á espera que um drama estivesse por detrás de tudo. Leiam e comentem!


****

A Lua De Tomoyo

*~*~*~*

Um diário é escrito por Tomoyo após a morte de Sakura...

*~*~*~*

__

Querida Sakura 5 de Fevereiro de ...

Ainda não acredito que morreste. Ainda não acredito em nada do que se passou. Como é que tu nos podeste fazer isto??? A minha vida sem ti tomou um rumo mais vazio, mais triste...

Na faculdade, muita coisa mudou também. Ninguém acredita que tu tenhas feito aquilo...como é que tu te pudeste drogar até á morte???Ninguém compreende. O professor Terada disse-nos hoje que lamentava profundamente a tua morte e no fim da aula veio falar comigo. Ele sabia que nós eramos as melhores amigas desde o jardim-escola.

Muita coisa mudou também no bairro. A tua casa está vazia, pois desde que tu e o Touya morreram, o teu pai tem vivido num Hotel, em Tóquio. A vida é tão estranha! Mas sabes, temos que continuar a viver e a enfrentar o nosso futuro. Hoje, com 19 anos, compreendi finalmente isso.

Já não vivo em casa como antigamente e comprei um apartamento em Tomoeda, perto da faculdade. O meu quarto é lindo e tem a minha fantasia de todos os tempos: um sofá em forma de lua. Adoro-o, é lindo! Quem me dera que o pudesses ver...irias gostar, com certeza.

O Shaoran tem andado muito em baixo desde a tua morte. Acho que ainda não conseguiu aceitar a terrível verdade que passou por nós. Mas ele vai ter que acordar: tu morreste e não há nada a fazer. 

Tenho muitas saudades tuas.

Um beijo

__

Tomoyo Daidouji

****

Querida Sakura 15 de Fevereiro de ....

Hoje aconteceu uma coisa espantosa! O Eriol pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei! Na verdade, penso que toda a escola sabia que eu gostava dele desde pequenina. Ele é lindo!

A minha mãe veio hoje visitar o meu apartamento e não gostou dele. Ela acha que devia ser mais colorido. Pois!Como se depois da tua morte eu pudesse pensar em cores!

O pai, como de costume, não veio. Ele continua o mesmo: chega tarde a casa (a mão contou-me) e sai cedo. Ele só pensa mesmo no trabalho.

A Chiharu fez anos e deu uma festa em casa dela. Falámos muito de ti. Todas nós sempre te adorámos e ainda hoje, um ano depois da tua morte, não conseguimos acreditar. O Shaoran não veio á festa e ficou em casa. Ele continua muito abatido e contou-me que tem tido pesadelos contigo.

Por hoje é só.

Um Beijo

__

Tomoyo Daidouji

****

Querida Sakura 27 de Fevereiro de ....

É díficil contar-te o que se tem passado, mas vou tentar. 

O Shaoran arranjou uma nova namorada e não tem vindo ás aulas. Não gosto nada da namorada dele: é uma ruiva de caracóis até aos joelhos, cheia de pierciengs e veste-se de mini-saias pretas e tops rotos. Só sei que se chama Minelli. O que é mais estranho é que o Shaoran não me quer ver a mim e ao Eriol. Parece que arranjou novos amigos...quando lhe perguntei se "ainda gostava de ti?", sabes o que me respondeu???

- "Tomoyo, a vida é uma droga. Só os estúpidos é que acreditam que se pode ser feliz...e a Sakura...a Sakura acabou. Que se lixe!"

Não quero acreditar nisto. O Shaoran transformou-se num monstro! 

A minha mãe tem uma nova loja e pediu-me que a ajudasse a escolher quadros e estatuetas e eu ajudei-a, claro. Nem tenho visto o pai. Como sempre, ele não tem tempo para mim.

Um Beijo

__

Tomoyo

****

Querida Sakura 3 de Março de ....

Terminei o namoro com o Eriol de forma bastante parva. Ele disse-me que tu tinhas sido parva ao matar-te daquela maneira e eu não aguentei e dei-lhe uma palmada na cara. Ele ficou a olhar para mim com aqueles olhos azuis e disse que tinha tudo acabado entre nós.

Não tenho visto o Shaoran. Parece que ele já não anda com aquela Minelli e que comprou uma moto carrérima para andar com os novos amigos. Manias da juventude.

O meu pai continua a não ligar nenhuma a nada e não tem tempo nenhum para me ouvir. Como não gosto de falar com a mãe, o melhor mesmo é desabafar tudo contigo.

Um Beijo da Tomoyo

**__**

Querida Sakura 18 de Março de ....

Preciso de desabafar contigo urgentemente. Aconteceu uma coisa horrível.

Quando estava a vir para casa, encontrei o Shaoran a andar de mota e ele ofereceu-me boleia. Eu aceitei, porque a mochila estava muito pesada e não aguentava andar mais. Pedi-lhe que me levasse a casa. Em vez disso, levou-me á tua antiga casa e...deu-me um beijo nos lábios. Senti-me péssima e fugi dali para fora até chegar ao meu apartamento. Fui tomar um duche e depois vi-me ao espelho: tinha os olhos violeta brilhantes, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios brancos. Não sei o que é que me deu, mas tive um ataque de raiva, saí de casa fui até ao cabeleireiro de Tomoeda. Quando saí do cabeleireiro, estava muito diferente. Tinha o cabelo cortado tão curto que mal dava para me pentear. Acreditas que o meu cabelo só me chega ás orelhas???Está horrível, mas estava farta de ter aquele cabelo preto até á cintura.

De noite, não consegui comer e bebi duas garrafas de álcool. Que horror!

**__**

Um Beijo

Tomoyo 

**__**

Querida Sakura 7 de Abril de ....

Tudo me têm corrido mal. Vou explicar-te porquê...

Primeiro, a minha mãe odiou o meu cabelo curto e obrigou-me a ir a outro cabeleireiro para lhe dar um ar decente. Agora, em vez de cabelo até ás orelhas, tenho o cabelo igualzinho ao da minha mãe.

Na faculdade, o Eriol disse que eu ficava muito mais gira de cabelo comprido. O que ele devia querer dizer é que eu estou horrível. Não me interessa.

Depois, acho que vou chumbar o ano. Desci imenso nas notas e a mãe e o pai estão furiosos. Dizem que se eu chumbar me obrigam a trabalhar durante as férias inteiras. 

Também aconteceu uma coisa horrorosa! Andava a passear pela rua quando vi um homem a vender droga e...eu comprei. Acreditas nisto???Droguei-me!!!!E o problema é que sinto que preciso de mais...

O Shaoran pediu-me desculpa pelo beijo e pediu-me em namoro. Eu recusei, claro. Mas ele disse-me que se não aceitasse dizia que me tinha visto a tomar drogas. Fiquei tão assustada que fui obrigada a namorar com ele. QUE HORROR! 

Um beijo

Tomoyo

**__**

Querida Sakura 5 de Maio de ....

Sinto muito a tua falta.

Comecei a drogar-me todos os dias. Isto tornou-se um vício para mim. Não consigo fazer mais nada sem ser beber cerveja, drogar-me e fumar. O meu cérebro deixou de funcionar. Sinto-me péssima e parece que tenho um peso em cima de mim.

Agora percebo porque é que te começaste a drogar e nunca mais paraste. A droga é um vício. E a vida é uma droga!

Continuo a namorar com o Shaoran. Ele também se droga e obrigou-me a rapar o cabelo. Eu rapei, claro.

A minha mãe ficou preocupada por eu estar diferente, mas ela não sabe que eu me drogo. O meu pai, claro, não notou nada: acha que eu estou igual ao que era dantes. Mas porque é que o meu pai nunca tem tempo para mim???

Não consigo escrever mais.

Um beijo da

Tomoyo

**__**

Querida Sakura 23 de Junho de ....

Não aguento mais a minha vida. SE não fosse a droga, acho que já me teria morto. A droga é a única coisa que me dá força. Não consigo escrever mais. Sinto-me cansadíssima. Vou agora comprar mais umas drogazinhas.

Um beijo

Tomoyo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Uma mulher abriu a porta do quarto e viu um homem sentado numa lua branca.

- O que estás a fazer?- perguntou ela.

- Estou a ler o diário da Tomoyo,a nossa filha- ele respondeu- Agora, tenho todo o tempo do mundo.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cá estou eu com mais um fic! Este fic foi criado para dizer NÂO À DROGA! Não sei se vocês perceberm, mas neste fic...

-a Sakura e o irmão tinham morrido drogados

e a Tomoyo morreu no fim. O homem e a mulher são na verdade a mãe dela e o pai, depois da morte dela.

É um fic bastante triste, mas penso que também não nos podemos esquecer que a vida não é só felicidade. Tambem tem coisas tristes!

Desculpem ter metido droga nisto,mas este fic foi criado quando eu vi um cartaz que dizia:

NÂO à DROGA! VIVA A VIDA!

Eu apoio este cartaz. Para mim, as drogas (que eu odeio e nunca na vida vu exprimentar) são uma das coisas mais nojentas e horríveis do mundo.

Agradecia Rewiews, tá???? É só clicar no butãozinho abaixo e não custa nada.

Um beijo,

Violet-Tomoyo***


End file.
